


Oh, What a Life

by Traaasssshhhh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon, Pack Dynamics, prison era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traaasssshhhh/pseuds/Traaasssshhhh
Summary: “I think we have a good life here,” Rick said, looking at his omega. “We’ve got a chance.”
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Oh, What a Life

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies! i just started watch the walking dead again and i forgot how much i love these boys. so of course i had to write an a/b/o prison era lol. enjoy ily.

“How much of a life ya think we got here?” Daryl had asked in the beginning, sidling up to his alpha as he stalked along the fences. Rick, exhausted beyond belief and terrified to hope, just shrugged and squeezed the omega’s hip in assurance. The prison was a blessing to find, but there was chaos that was bound to wait inside and Rick wasn’t sure how much more the group could take.

Looking over the prison now, watching as the Woodbury folk mingled slowly with his original pack, he could feel a small spark of _something_ nest in his chest, something that he had in the old world. He knows it has a name, knows it’s called happiness but it in a world so beaten and broken he’s afraid to let it fester. Because truly, they could have a life here. Expand. Grow old. His son’s childhood was ripped away from him so fast that he could hardly blink, but Judith, now she might have something that wasn’t fear and blood.

He mourns for the loss of Carl’s ability to grow on his own terms, for the young alpha had so much in the old world. He was young before the world ended, but he was as quick as a whip and excelled at such an early age. In this era though, one in which it truly was survival of the fittest, his son rose up to the challenge with such confidence and grace Rick was almost jealous.

But as he grieves the loss of Carl’s, he nearly celebrates the possibility of Judith’s. She will grow old, he was determined as hell for that. After all, she’s got the most kickass role models to look up to. Carl will sure as hell show her everything he did as a kid, and teach her the ropes of being an annoying little shit at the best of times. And Daryl, he’ll be the brains behind her survival. Rick searched for the omega across the courtyard, catching him by the fence with Carol. Distracted for the moment, he watched the hunter talk with his fellow omega, as they both were hunched over a tomato plant. Rick wasn’t exactly what they were doing, but he wasn’t about to climb down from his perch to find out. The omega had been the entire reason on why this group was alive, the only reason Rick had his head screwed on straight. His quiet solutions and his go with the flow attitude kept Rick going, even when he was sure he’s been milked dry. Mating the omega had given the ex sheriff the confidence he needed, and the backbone he wanted.

Turning his face towards the sun, Rick let his eyes close to enjoy the heat warming his face. Suddenly, Daryl was shouting something from across the field, something at Glen and Rick opened his eyes. The omega was yelling something the alpha couldn’t understand, but from interpreting the situation from the wild grin on Glen’s face and the laughter spilling out of Maggie, he let his eyes fall back close.

He let himself enjoy the moment- let themselves turn into moments as he sat in his spot for hours. Letting himself relax for the first time in a very long time. He wasn’t _exactly_ sure how much time had passed up until he caught Daryl’s scent in the wind, and turned to watch the omega join his side. 

“Didn’t hear you comin’,” Rick said softly, not quite willing to break the serenity. 

“Come down and you certainly can,” Daryl teased, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. Rick huffed, grinning as he elbowed his mate in the ribs. 

“whatcha been doing up ‘ere?” asked Daryl. Rick shrugged, turning towards the setting sun. The smell of pine drifted towards him, and he turned towards his omega. 

“Your heat’s comin’,” he stated matter-of-factly. Daryl hummed. 

“Yeah. Pro’ly not fer another couple days though. Could pow’r through it again. Fence is starting to weak’n. Needs support,” Daryl said, picking at one of the holes in his jeans. 

“I think we have a good life here,” Rick said suddenly, turning towards Daryl. Daryl looked up from his jeans, shooting him a confused look. 

“You asked me if I think how much of a life we have here. I think we have a good one,” Daryl bit his lip, worrying it before nodding in agreement. “We deserve a vacation,” Rick said abruptly.

“Oh yeah. We can go way down to the end of the fence,” Daryl said, “get ourselves really away for the summer. Maybe even dip our toes in the mud stream by the wasp nest.” 

“I’m serious,” Rick said, chuckling at Daryl’s playful tone, “hole away from your heat. just sit back. Magg ‘n Glen can handle things. No leadership, no walkers, no problems for the week. Just us,” he said. Daryl gave him a dry look, his blue eyes bold in the fading light. 

“How well do ya think that’ll go?” he asked. 

“Well,” Rick said, pausing to press a kiss to Daryl’s cheek before nosing his scent gland behind his ear “pretty damn well if you're determined as I am.” Daryl huffed, his fingers tightening around Rick’s arm as he swallowed his phobia of public display, reminding himself firmly that most of the pack was inside the prison. Silently compromising with Rick, he pulled away but gently rested his head against Rick’s shoulder, letting his body finally relax. He could feel Rick straighten up, his Alpha Game Face™ on as he stood look out while Daryl shut his eyes. Despite himself, Daryl smiled softly. 

Good life indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m wondering if i should continue with this verse. wonder if it’s worth it. anyways goodbye y’all hoped you enjoyed drop a comment or kudos if you want and remember you are loved. 
> 
> okay bye


End file.
